Freckles
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Asch's life was never too keen, but when he set sight on his replica, he knew not what the bubbling in his stomach was. AschxLuke.Implied Lemon.Fluff.One Shot.


Headphone does not own. (Quite sadly!)

-•-

**Freckles.**

There once was a boy. A boy of ruling status, a boy who was a prince, a boy who was named Luke. At the age of ten, he was ripped of his throne, and thrown into the real world by his master, Van, and adopted the name Asch. This is, however, not the story of him, but more so around him. All his life he was surrounded by random people, coddled by women he hadn't known for more then a minute, and forced into politics at the age of thirteen. He grew up without love, and without hope. He grew up in an environment anyone would call a rushed hell, and he dare not raise his voice to protest when he was ordered, at the age of sixteen, into a war.

He soon met the root of his problems, the spitting image of himself, and the Gemini he wished to get rid of. He met the clone, replica, dreck. He met Luke fon Fabre, and felt his knees loosen and his stomach requesting vigorously to vomit. This, however, he did not do, he spat on his replica's shoes, called him worthless, and split, just like he was told. He had remembered vaguely walking away from the long-haired piece of worthlessness and then coming back to find him with an inferiority complex. It was like one extreme to the other, but Asch found his new one to be much easier to deal with, ashe could much easier find a way above the red-head.

Though he had never wanted so badly to punch such a worthless kids face in, and yet at the same time, he wanted to hold it and make himself feel like a maniac. Raging in anger and spite, his stomach churned until he had to take a day off, lying in his bed without a care in the world as to how wrong he was. He would pump his melodramatic head until he would spill over, grasping his eyes and trying to cry out to the gods that he wanted to stop. Self-destruction was the only key, though, he believed. And after he resolved that little before taking care of the absorption gate, he held it to himself to prove a point to his naive Gemini.

-•-

(Super-speedy mode off)

"Hey, Luke." Asch said almost with too much polite-ness, cursing himself mentally and praying that his naive replica didn't pick up on it. This effort, however full-prove it may seem, was a feeble attempt, as Luke quickly picked up on it.

"So you're using my name now, are you?" His voice lingered in Asch's mind, the tentativeness and careful toning. Spending too much time not thinking clearly, Asch replied without thinking, quickly begging to bring it back without a moments notice.

"Well if you prefer i call you Dreck..." Asch couldn't bring himself to finish his own sentence, as he couldn't find the proper words to concede it, but supposed that Luke could assume the rest of it. His Gemini gave him a disapproving smile, but the original knew it to be goodnatured.

"What's up with you today? Luke asked, placing a finger into the bottom of his hair to curl it.

"What do you mean?" Already knowing what the answer was going to be was part of winning a game of wits, and Asch was glad that he had this advantage locked up deep inside of his brain.

"You're acting..." Luke stumbled, trying obviously to think of an appropriate word that he had yet to come prepared with. "strange."

Giving off a scoff, Asch walked off slightly, changing his position to seem like he was in a disapproving state. "For once i thought you were going to say something serious." Luke gave off a differing gawk at this, trying to come up with a suitable retort, only to have Asch find it for him with no real surprise. "Aren't i always strange? I mean, you saying i'm strange is like saying the sky is blue." Luke put together the metaphore with his scattered brain, trying to figure out why exactly Asch had dissed himself, but giving it no heed, as he was glad enough to have his head for making such a casual remark.

"I guess...but..."

"But what?" The older Gemini was snarling at this point, and found that at no point should he have to deal with this sort of retardation.

"You keep on being nice."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"What's the problem then?" Losing patience was one thing the older red-head was known for, and Luke should have known better then to continue on his line of inquiry.

"Your face is really close to mine." A faint hue of pink was seen on the young master's face, and the older of the two felt a startled lower region in his body react to this in a positive way that he wished obviously the opposite of. Green eyes locked, tongues tied, and spur of the moment hotel doors slammed shut.

Case closed, and Luke's ass was sore later.

The end.

-•-


End file.
